At for instance loading of goods arranged on loading pallets, on and off lorries it is well known to use handtrucks that accompany the lorry. Lifting at these take place by a pumping with the tiller. Since these handtrucks are comparatively small and light the influence on the loading capacity of the truck as to weight and volume is very small. As long as the platform of the lorry or other floor is level and sufficiently even remarkably great loads can by hand be moved with a moderate effort. Should however the lorry be standing inclined it may become very tiring. The same thing is the case if the ground is uneven or if there is sand, small stones or other rubbish on the ground. Already a string of some or a couple of millimeters can constitute a difficult obstacle to pass even on otherwise even floors in stores, where trucks of this kind are frequently used. In particular if the obstacle, however small, lies close to one of the truck wheels at starting this is difficult to overcome since the truck has no speed. When the truck has gained a bit of speed the movement only has to be sustained and with the help of the speed obstacles can be passed that otherwise are impossible to overcome directly. In particular for lighter users with consequently less available pulling force the above may be a serious problem and it is not always possible to back up and gain speed.
In view of the above the object of the invention is to provide a facilitating aid for use when it is heavy to move the truck or get it started.